


The Entertainment of Flesh

by lorilann



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Masturbation Interruptus, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill enjoys being the top dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Entertainment of Flesh

Stephanie barges into his office.

“Don’t you ever knock?”

She rolls her eyes at his cock in hand.

“Are you done?” She asks turning her back to him. 

She’s a force to be reckoned with and if she were younger he’d take a chance. 

Stuffing his leaking, hard cock back into his pants, “Was there something I could do for you, Stephanie?”

Smirk firmly in place as she turns back to face him, “Yes. I want to go ahead with your plan for Forrester Creations.”

“Eric’s more of a fool than I thought.”

“He had his chance. Now it’s my turn to get back the company I helped build. I’ll let you get back to what you were doing.”

Bill could hear her laughter as he pulled his cock back out and stroked himself to completion. This partnership was profitable in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> This was brainstormed when Bill returned to the canvas in May 2009.


End file.
